death_mountainfandomcom-20200214-history
Reboot Transcript
The Tearing Racing The Clock Quick & The Fed Medusa Bug In The Belly Of The Beast The Tiff The Crimson Binome Enzo The Smart Wizards, Warriors & A Word From Our Sponsor The Great Brain Robbery Talent Night Identity Crisis Part 1 Identity Crisis Part 2 Infected High Code When Games Collide Bad Bob Painted Windows AndrAIa Dot Binome: No, not even close.;Enzo Binome: To Al's? ;[The scene disappears, revealing the face of Mike the TV. As he speaks, the camera pulls back, revealing that he is standing on a table in the Diner, speaking to a very bored Enzo.] ;Mike :[As a TV announcer] What you have just witnessed is a simulation of a true event. Only the names were changed to protect the guilty. No binomes were injured during the recording of this program. ;[Enzo rolls his eyes.] ;Mike :[continuing] Next cycle on True Stories of Mainframe- ;[An image of a binome dressed as Captain Capacitor appears on his screen. A cheesy version of Capacitor's theme is played on an organ.] ;Ersatz Capacitor :Arrgh! How d'you know that then? ;Bob Binome :I'm a gardener! I know everything! ;[The music ends. A voice hisses at him from the side.] ;Voice : :Psst! That's Guardian. Guardian! ;["Capacitor" shakes his headblock. Enzo, watching Mike, still looks bored out of his skull. He looks over when he hears the Diner doors open.] ;Dot : :Enzo, are you still sitting there watching Mike the TV? Why don't you go play outside? ;Enzo : :[angrily] Who with? I've got no friends! You're always too busy. And Bob's in that game! ;[Enzo points. The camera pans to a game cube close to the diner.] ;[Inside the game, space ships are flying through an ice cave. An explosion is heard in the distance.] ;Bob : :I don't believe it! They triggered the detonator! How basic can ya get?! I'm supposed to save them from the User, not themselves! ;[The camera looks in through one ship's windscreen. In it is a smug One binome with a William Shatner toupee. Another ship has a Zero binome whose helmet tips forward over its face. ;Bob : :Comm stats. How long we got? ;Voice : :Initial detonation complete. Ten seconds to planet destruction. ;Bob : :[sarcastically] Ah, great. A whole ten seconds. ;[Back to the Diner.] ;Enzo : :[still upset] I never get to go anywhere! And you won't let me into games any more! I had ''fun'' with Bob in the games! Now I just- ;Dot : :Enzo, games aren't supposed to be fun, they're dangerous. You should never go into one without Bob or myself. Promise? ;Enzo : :Aw, Dot, games are fun! I bet Bob's having a great time right now! ;[Back to the game cube. The ships fly out of the ice cave and into the sky.] ;Bob : :Brace yourselves! She's gonna blow! ;[Seen from space, the ships fly away from a planet. The planet explodes in a flash of light and a burst of shards.] ;[The cube leaps back into the sky.] ;System Voice : :Game over. ;[Bob shoves the diner doors open and stalks in, looking furious. The two binomes from the game follow him in. Bob whips around and speaks to them accusingly.] ;Bob :You nearly got us nullified! I can't believe you did that! ;[The Shatner-esque toupee-wearing binome looks surprised. He looks at the Zero, who wears four pips on his side, and shrugs.] ;Enzo :[excited] Bob! ;[Enzo gets out of the booth. He runs over to Bob, the camera following his POV. Just before he gets there Bob steps toward the binomes. Enzo goes flying across behind him. Bob, who is busy building up a head of steam, does not notice. Enzo crashlands. Before Bob can continue the chewing-out Dot speaks.] ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr022.jpg [2]]Dot : :Hey, Bob. Problems? ;Bob :You could say that. These two booted into the game and tried to win it by setting off an explosion capable of destroying the planet! ;[The binomes look flustered. The Zero slaps the Shatner binome on the back.] ;Dot :Bad idea. ;Bob :Yes. Especially [looking at the binomes] when you're '''''inside the planet!''''' Why'd'ja do it?! ;Shatner Binome : :I had to... mister! ;Bob : :[pointing] And all he did was keep saying "Make it so."! ;Binome with Pips : :And "engage." I said "engage" more times than "make it so" actually. ;Bob : :[exasperated] What am I gonna do? ;Dot : :What about a little refresher course? You could base it on that readme file of yours, "Games: A Survivor's Guide". ;Bob : :Hey, that's not a bad idea. Thanks. ;Dot : :Now, couldja help me with my little problem? ;[She looks over at Enzo, who is sitting despondently at a booth.] ;Bob : :What? Enzo? I didn't even notice him. ;Dot : :Exactly. We're both too busy running businesses or saving Mainframe to have time for him. ;Bob : :And he hasn't got any friends because there aren't any small Sprites left in Mainframe since the Twin City was destroyed- ;[Dot looks very sad.] ;Bob : :- Oh, I'm sorry, Dot, I-I didn't mean to- ;Dot : :N-no, I'm okay. It's just that talk of the other city reminds me of my father. ;Bob : :It wasn't his fault, Dot. The experiment just got outta control. ;Dot : :I know, I know, I just wish he were here now, I miss him. ;Bob : :Come on, [winks] let's see if we can help Enzo. ;[Cecil is speaking to the two binomes, who are sitting in a booth. One of the Shatner binome's sideburns becomes unstuck.] ;Cecil : :"Tea Earl Grey"? What in the Net is "Tea Earl Grey"? Oh! ;[Cecil zips away on his track, passing Bob and Dot, who are standing at Enzo's booth.] ;Bob : :[cheerfully] Hi, Enzo. What's processin'? ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr032.jpg [3]]Enzo : :[glancing up] Huh? Aw, nuthin'. [sarcastically] How was the game? ;Bob : :Oh, it was terrible, I coulda really used your help in there! ;[Dot slaps Bob on the chest.] ;Bob : :[startled] D'i! Why don't you go and, uh, play with Frisket? [looks around] Where is he, anyway? ;Enzo : :I don't know, he's not my dog. He's feral. And you know what that means. He could be anywhere, doing anything! ;[Enzo imagines a swordfight on the Saucy Mare. Frisket is center screen, between Capacitor and another pirate, swinging a sword in his jaws as they all heroically battle an unseen enemy. Then Enzo shakes his head, bringing himself back to reality, and looks depressed again. Bob and Dot look at each other and shrug.] ;Enzo : :Everyone's having a better time than me! I've got no one to play with and it's all Dad's fault! If he hadn't deleted most of the Sprites I'd have some friends! ;[Enzo gets out of the booth and runs out of the Diner.] ;Dot : :[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr035.jpg [4]]Enzo! ;[Bob steps forward and puts a hand on her shoulder. Dot looks sad. On a park bench, Enzo is crying.] ;[Camera comes in on the Principle Office while Bob lectures in voiceover. Then it shows him on a stage at a podium, lecturing to a large audience.] ;Bob : :So the golden fleece was in the fourth chamber guarded by a hydra. Once Glitch had removed all seven of the hydra's heads, as shown here- ;[Bob points at the (unseen) screen behind himself. A buzz-saw sound is heard. The binomes react with disgust.] ;Binomes : :Ewwww! ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr037.jpg [5]]Bob : :[continuing] -I simply touched the fleece to end the game. So, to recap, there are three basic rules. Rule one: do not enter games. [Bob is seen from the audience, standing in front of a VidWindow titled "Games Survival Guide".] A game cannot hurt you if you are not in it! Do anything you can to get out of the cube's path. ;[A binome is tapping notes into a handheld thingy.] ;Bob : :[continuing] Rule number two: fight or hide. If you do get trapped in a game, help or stay out of the way. Leave it to the professionals. Finally, rule number three: defeat the User, either by destroying it or winning the game. ;[A vicious looking Numeral Nine gnashes its teeth and snaps its hands like pincers, startling those nearby.] ;Bob : :[continuing] Now, any questions? [pause] Yes, you there with the hat. ;Zero in Top Hat and Tie : :Yes, is it always a good idea to reboot? Bob; Rebooting usually provides equipment and knowledge that help you in a game. But not always. [Bob turns to the screen, which shows Enzo as a "Damsel in this dress" from "Quick and The Fed".] Remember the story I told you about Enzo rebooting as a damsel. ;[The audience laughs.] ;Bob : :Any other questions? ;[Bob looks around. Then he is startled to see a pink Zero binome. When she closes her eyes, he can see that "I (heart) U" is painted on them. She fluttered her eyes with the sound of window blinders unrolling, then waves and blows a kiss at him.] ;Bob : :[nervous laughter] A-heh... [Looks out hopefully at the rest of the audience.] ;Binome with Toolbelt : :How many types of Game Sprites are there? ;Bob : :There are five subsets: aggressive, defensives, passives, chaotics, and a recent addition, artificial intelligence. ;[Behind Bob, five squares appear on the left side of the VidWindow. As Bob speaks in voiceover, boxes light up, top to bottom, showing examples from previous games. The first to appears is a Black Knight from "Wizards, Warriors, and a Word From Our Sponsor".] ;Bob : :[VO] Aggressives only attack the User. ;[Three battle carrots from "Wizards, Warriors, and a Word From Our Sponsor" appear onscreen.] ;Bob : :[VO] Defensives try to block or delay anything that comes their way. ;[The skullipede from "Wizards, Warriors, and a Word From Our Sponsor" appears onscreen.] ;Bob : :[VO] Now chaotics are the most dangerous. They try to destroy anything that moves, User or Mainframer alike. ;[The talking demon head from "Wizards, Warriors, and a Word From Our Sponsor" appears onscreen.] ;Bob : :[VO] Passives tend to help by revealing information about the game. ;[A rotating wireframe of a Sprite's head, with solid eyes, optic nerves, brain, and spinal cord appears onscreen. In the background is a question mark.] ;Bob : :[VO] And artificial intelligent game are programmed to alter their characteristics to match changes in the User's playing ability. In other words, they learn and become better opponents. But please remember, treat them all as potential threats. ;[A tone sounds. the audience begins to leave. Dot and Phong are at the side of the stage.] ;Bob : :[calling out over the rhubarb] Remember, there is no substitute for experience! All known games are logged in the Read Only Room. I suggest you download chapters one through five for next time. That's Pong through the Space Invaders. ;[Phong taps Bob on the shoulder.] ;Phong : :Bob, Dot has told me of young Enzo's troubles. ;Bob : :Look, it's simple. He needs a friend! Having no one his own age to play with is really getting to him. ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr048.jpg [6]]Phong : :I have a schematic for a robot friend. [A VidWindow appears in his hands, showing a rotating robot wireframe. He holds it up for Bob and Dot to see.] What do you think? ;Dot : :A-ah, nice, Phong, but I think he needs a ''real'' friend. ;[An alarm and thunderclap is heard. The Sprites look up.] ;System Voice : :Warning, incoming game. ;Dot : :Oh, no, not now! ;Bob : :Phong, where's the cube gonna land? ;[Phong is studying the VidWindow, which now shows a purple, flashing sky.] ;Phong : :Oh, this is bad! ;Bob : :Is it ''very'' bad? ;Phong : :The game is going to land in Baudway. On the Diner, to be exact! ;Dot : :Enzo! ;Phong : :Yes! And in his current state, who knows what he will do! ;[A cube comes out of a hole in the sky above the Diner.] ; ;[PLACE COMMERCIAL HERE] ; ; ;[Panicked binomes flee from Dot's Diner. A Numeral Five carries Cecil out. Cecil speaks to Enzo, who is still sitting in a booth.] ;Cecil : :What are you waiting for? Come on, don't be a ninny! Get out of here! ;Enzo : :No way! And miss all the fun? See ya! ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr051.jpg [7]][Dot and Bob are zip-boarding away from the Principle Office.] ;Bob : :C'mon, Dot, we don't have much time. ;Dot : :But I told Enzo not to go into the games alone. ;Bob : :Yes, but did you tell him to move if one was dropping on him? ;Dot : :C'mon, Bob. We don't have much time. ;[They fly to Baudway, just making it as the game cube lands.] ;[Inside the cube, Enzo finds himself underwater. He kicks upward and taps his icon.] ;Enzo : :[gurgling] Reboot! ;[The green light comes down. When it passes Enzo, now inside an air-filled chamber and wearing a blue suit and eyepatch, falls into a chair.] ;Enzo : :Cool! ;[A seatbelt locks around Enzo's waist, and he grabs the controls. The camera backs away, revealing that he is in an underwater ship shaped like a fish. The engines start and it swims out of frame.] ;[Bob and Dot find themselves underwater.] ;Bob : :[gurgling] Reboot! ;Dot : :[gurgling] Reboot! ;[The green light transforms first Bob, then Dot, into merpeople. Bob is green and purple with streamlined hair and an eel-like tail. Dot is shark gray with silver armor and gills on her neck, and has a trident. She looks at her hand. then swims around to look at their surroundings.] ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr064.jpg [8]]Bob : :[watching her appreciatively and speaking in voiceover] Wow, Dot looks amazing! Whatta babe! ;Dot : :[scowling and speaking in voiceover] I heard that. [She grins.] ;Bob : :[surprised] What? Did I say that or just think it? ;Dot : :You thought it. We're telepathic, it's part of our game character. ---- ---- ;Bob : :Oh, sorry. I better be more careful what I say. Uh, think. ;Dot : :That'll be a first. So, what is this? ;[Dot starts swimming off. Bob follows her.] ;Bob : :I don't know. I've never seen this one before. Glitch, game info. ;[Glitch beeps.] ;Bob : :Right! The User has to find the lost treasure of Atlantis to win the game. ;Dot : :And it's our job to stop him. What've we got to help us? ;Bob : :Apparently I've got electrical powers that can be used offensively and defensively. ;[They swim to a stop. A"sword" extends from Bob's wrist. He aims it at a rock on the sea floor and zaps it with a bolt of electricity. The rock explodes.] ;Bob : :Whoa! And you have a trident capable of generating vortices and... piranha mines? ;Dot : :Nice. ;[Dot looks at her trident, then swirls it, creating a current which sends Bob spinning away.] ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr069.jpg [9]]Bob : :Wwwway---hey! Watch where you point that thing! ;Dot : :Sorry. Come on, lets end this game before Enzo gets into any trouble! ;[They swim away.] ;Bob : :Mmm, nice tail! ;Dot : :I heard ''that'' too. ;Bob : :D'oh! Heh, sorry. ;Dot : :Just keep your mind on the ''User''. ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr072.jpg [10]][A sharklike ship going through the sea passes by some rocks. From behind one a young elfin girl with blue hair and seashell-motif clothes appears. She follows the ship with her eyes, then nods to herself. The starfish in her hair flies into her hand. She throws it toward the shark ship like a shuriken. It enters one side and bursts out the other, then returns to her hand . The ship turns and fires a green energy ball at her. It hits, and she floats, face upward, as if dead. The ship shoots several torpedoes at her. Just before they hit Enzo's fish ship appears and catches her in its mouth.] ;Enzo : :Wahoo! Pick on somebody your own size, ya big bully! ;[The fish ship goes into a cave.] ;[Bob and Dot swim toward the User. They hide behind a rock, then look up.] ;Bob : :There's the User. Ya ready? ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr076.jpg [11]]Dot : :Yeah. Let's do it! ;[They swim toward the shark ship. Bob shoots electric bolts at it. The User shoots torpedoes at him. Dot, right by the ship's flank, shoots once with her trident. A glowing ball forms, then becomes a spiked metal ball. Dot looks at it, surprised, then swims away. Bob dodges the torpedoes and shoots a few more times, then swims away too. They regroup behind a rock.] ;Dot : :Uh, what is a piranha mine, anyway? ;[Bob shrugs. They look over at the shark ship. One of its fins taps the spiked ball. It explodes into a cloud of nasty, fangy fish, which turn back toward the ship and devour it from tail to nose, leaving behind only skeletal-looking pipes. The ship's "eye" is Xed out. When the ship is devoured the fish disappear. The ship falls to the sea floor. ;Dot : :[triumphantly] YES! ;Bob : :[looking around] Hang on, Dot. The game hasn't gone away! ;[The shark ship's remains flicker and buzz. Then the ship reappears, whole and moving forward again as if never "killed".] ;Dot : :What's going on? ;Bob : :[looking at Glitch] The User has multiple lives. Fifteen to be exact. ;Dot : :Not good. This is not good! ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr084.jpg [12]]Bob : :Hey, that's my line. ;[Inside Enzo's ship, Enzo in kneeling by the body of the elfin girl.] ;Enzo : :Be okay. Please be okay! ;[He touches her cheek with the back of his hand. Her eyes open and blink blearily. Then she looks at him and hisses. He startles, his eyepatch flipping up. She stands and hisses again, holding up her hands and extending long, pointed fingernails.] ;Enzo : :Uh-oh...---- ; ;[PLACE COMMERCIAL HERE] ; ; ;[Now in an area full of stalactites and stalagmites, Bob and Dot watch the shark ship go by.] ;Bob : :Four, three, two- ;[Both cover their ears.] ;Bob : :One! ;[The shark ship hits a stalactite and shatters.] ;Dot : :Yay. How many is that now? ;Bob : :Six down, nine to go. Come on. ;[They swim off.] ;[In the shark ship, the girl is still menacing Enzo with her fingernails.] ;Enzo : :Wow, you're okay! I thought the User'd offlined you for sure! Hey, cool spines! Are they acid or poison? ---- ;AndrAIa : :[lowering her hands, no longer threatening] U-um, not poison. They paralyze. ;Enzo : :Totally random! I bet they're really useful in this game. When I rebooted, all I got was this eyepatch. ;AndrAIa : :Rebooted? Who ''are'' you? ;Enzo : :Me? I'm Enzo. Uh, a Guardian. Yeah, that's it! I come from the Net. And who're you? ;AndrAIa : :I am AndrAIa. I'm a- ;Enzo : :[interrupting] Cool! I haven't seen you around Mainframe. AndrAIa. That's a nice name. ;[Seen through the eye window, AndrAIa looks out of the ship.] ;Enzo : :What's the matter? ;AndrAIa : :Quiet! ;[AndrAIa listens. The ship goes down a tunnel. Enzo sits in a control chair.] ;Enzo : :[hushed voice] What is it? ;AndrAIa : :Wolf eels ahead of us. Can you not hear them? ;Enzo : :Well... no. ;AndrAIa : :Quick, turn here. ;[The ship makes a right angle turn into a side branch of the tunnel. Ahead, in the main tunnel, red eyes glare out of darkness.] ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr088.jpg [13]][Bob draws back and swipes at the base of a stalactite with his wrist sword. It detaches from the ceiling and falls on the shark ship, impaling it and bearing it to the floor. Bob pants as he watches. The ship flickers and disappears, then reappears unharmed and continues on its way.] ;Dot : :How're we doing? ;Bob : :Not good. The User's still got eight lives left and we're on the final level. We're not gonna make it, Dot. ;Dot : :[alarmed] No! ;[Dot turns toward the User and moves her trident in a spiral, creating a vortex current which spins the ship out of control and slams it against a stalagmite.] ;Bob : :Feel better? ;Dot : :[panting] Yes. But I'm out of power. Any ideas? ;Bob : :Our only chance now is to beat the User to the treasure. Wait here! ;[Bob swims off. The shark ship disappears and reappears again, with Bob swimming ahead of it. As it passes Bob, he slices its side with his wrist sword, then bashes a dent in one of the tail exhausts. He returns to Dot.] ;Bob : :That'll slow it down. ;Dot : :Okay, which way? ;Bob : :This way. But be careful, now the game sprites will be after us as well. ;[He swims off.] ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr090.jpg [14]][Inside the fish ship, Enzo and AndrAIa are laughing.] ;Enzo : :And then my friend Bob booted as a damsel! His legs didn't even reach the ground! ;[AndrAIa laughs.] ;Enzo : :AndrAIa... this is the best time I've ever had. ;AndrAIa : :[smiling] I like you, Enzo. ;Enzo : :Uh... I like you too, AndrAIa. When we win this game you can come to the diner and meet Bob and Dot. And you'll love Frisket. He's my dog. ;AndrAIa : :Enzo, the User! Just ahead of us! ;[As Enzo speaks, fish come out of the shark ship's mouth and split into two, then four fish each. After a good number are out the ship turns the other way.] ;Enzo : :Uh-oh. ;AndrAIa : :[taking the hand controls] Shoal torpedoes. I've got control. They run by a basic flocking algorithm. Hang on! ;Enzo : :Whoa! ;[The fish ship tilts, then begins slaloming between the schools of the User's fish, which turn to follow, but not sharply enough to intercept.] ;Enzo : :[very impressed] Alphanumeric! ;[He grins widely. He and AndrAIa high-five. Then the shark ship rises from the depths to intercept them.] ;Enzo : :Come on! I'll take the manta rays, you take the stingrays! ;[AndrAIa nods and starts clicking the button on the top of her joystick. Enzo clicks his joystick as well. Red and blue rays swim out of the fish ship's mouth. When they hit the shark ship, it explodes.] ;Enzo : :Woohoo! We did it! ;[The sound of the User's ship reappearing is heard.] ;Enzo : :[startled] Huh? ;[The shark ship shoots a purple ball of energy at them. Enzo moves his joystick, and the fish ship goes into a cave at the side.] ;[Bob and Dot swim along a tunnel and into an area where the water is stained red. They stop.] ;Dot : :Bob, why is the water this color? ;Bob : :[extending his wrist swords] I don't think we wanna know. ;[Back to Enzo and AndrAIa, each of whom is still in a pilot's chair.] ;Enzo : :Okay, seven degrees to port, elevation minus eleven point two. ;[AndrAIa taps on her keyboard. The ship, now moving through a narrow passage, turns to follow it. It contacts one of the walls, knocking some rock loose.] ;AndrAIa : :Good! What's next? ;Enzo : :We got a ninety degree hard to starboard on my mark. [Enzo watches the turn approach on the forward viewscreen.] Mark! ;[The ship reaches the turn and makes it through, scraping against the wall as it does.] ;[Bob is looking at Glitch, and not liking what he sees. It shows a radar-like screen, with red blips approaching them from 8 :00 to 4:00.] ;Bob : :Here they come. ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr98.jpg [15]][Sharks emerge from the red murk and surround them. Bob has his wrist swords out, and Dot is holding her trident at the ready. A shark swims at Dot. She fends it off with her trident. She looks around. A shark approaches her from behind. She ducks down to avoid its jaws. Another shark makes a rush at Bob. He closes his eyes and holds one wrist sword up. The shark swims right into it. It cuts the shark neatly in two, and the shark flaps down like an empty rubber model. Three sharks do jaw-drop takes, look at each other, then swim away. Bob retracts his wrist swords.] ;Bob : :Y'okay, Dot? ;Dot : :Yeah, thanks. But don't worry about me. I can look after myself. ;[They look up. The User's passes overhead.] ;Dot : :Bob! It's the User! ;Bob : :Oh no! We've cleared the way for it! There's nothing to stop it getting to the treasure! ;Dot : :We've gotta try! ;[The shark ship goes into another tunnel, with Bob and Dot chasing it. It emerges into blue water. As it goes forward fallen statues and intact three-headed dragon and winged horse and griffin statues appear through the water. It approached the entrance to a temple. As Bob and Dot are about to reach it extra engines unfold from the tail section. It almost reaches the temple when Enzo's fish ship rams it, knocking it to the ocean floor. Bob and Dot are startled. The fish ship falls to the floor as well. Bob and Dot look in through the eye window.] ;[http://www.c4vct.com/kym/slachash/transcrp/andraia/andr114.jpg [16]]Dot : :It's Enzo! And he's with someone! ;Bob : :I-it's a game sprite! ;Dot : :We've got to get him out of there! ;Bob : :There's no time! We gotta win the game! Quick, c'mon! ;[The shark ship starts forward, scraping against the steps it fell on. Bob and Dot go for the temple's entrance. Two tentacles reach up from below and grab them. Bob and Dot struggle to get free. Enzo and AndrAIa are watching through the eye window. Their ship is filling with water.] ;Enzo : :Oh no! There's Bob and Dot, and they're trapped! The User's gonna win, and we're gonna be nullified! ;AndrAIa :Nullified? What is nullified? ;Enzo :You know! Offlined! Deleted! Quit without saving! [He pulls back and stares at her] You're a game sprite, aren't you? ;AndrAIa :[sadly] Yes. I tried to tell you. ;Enzo :I know, but I didn't want to listen! [accusingly] I thought you could be my friend! ;AndrAIa :I am, Enzo. ;Enzo :How?! You're a game sprite! You leave with the game, win or lose! We could never stay together, no matter what happens! ;AndrAIa :We ''can'' be together, Enzo. ;[She raises a hand and pricks Enzo's neck with one of her nails. Enzo slaps his neck with his hand.] ;Enzo :No! What're you doing? [His eyes roll up, and he faints.] Uuuhhhh... ;[AndrAIa takes her icon off her belt and looks at it apprehensively.] ;[The shark ship approaches the treasure.] ;Bob :The User's nearly there! It's gonna make it! ;Dot :Bob! ;[A torpedo shoots out of the fish ship's mouth toward the tentacles holding Bob and Dot.] ;Dot :Enzo! ;[As the torpedo passes Bob and Dot, they see Enzo inside it.] ;[In the fish ship, AndrAIa watches through the eye.] ;AndrAIa :[sadly] Goodbye, my friend. ;[Enzo's torpedo passes the shark ship and hits the treasure in a shower of gold and coins.] ;System Voice :Game over. ;[The cube rises, releasing Bob and Dot from the tentacles. They drop to the ground. Dot looks alarmed, then runs over to Enzo, who is lying on the ground. Enzo sits up.] ;Bob :All right Enzo! [giving a thumbs-up] Ya did it! You saved everyone! Are ya okay? ;Dot :[putting a hand on Enzo's shoulder and leaning forward] Did the game sprite hurt you? ;Enzo :[discouraged] I'm okay. And that game sprite was my friend. She helped save us all. ;Bob :Wait, what's that on your icon? ;[Bob reaches forward with a curiously stiff hand. He taps the flashing triangle on Enzo's icon. it comes forward and enlarges, knocking Bob back.] ;Bob and Enzo :Whoa! ;[The icon is surrounded by a ball of white light, inside which a figure appears. Enzo blinks; AndrAIa's reflection can be seen in his eyes. The glow fades, leaving a very happy-looking AndrAIa behind.] ;Enzo :AndrAIa! You're here! ;[Enzo and AndrAIa hug.] ;AndrAIa :I told you we'd be together, Enzo! I downloaded a backup of myself onto your icon! The game let me out thinking I was you! ;Enzo :You can do that?! ;AndrAIa :Apparently! ;Enzo :Cool! ;AndrAIa :Now, Guardian, who are your friends? ;[AndrAIa looks at Bob and Dot.] ;Bob :It's a game sprite? Outside of the game? I don't believe it! Hey - what does she mean, "Guardian"?" ;[AndrAIa looks slyly at Enzo. Enzo grins sheepishly at Bob.] Nullzilla Gigabyte Trust No One Web World Wars To Mend & Defend Between A Raccoon & A Hard Place Firewall Game Over Icons Where No Sprite Has Gone Before Number 7 The Episode With No Name Return Of The Crimson Binome The Edge Of Beyond Web Riders On The Storm Mousetrap Megaframe Showdown System Crash End Program Daemon Rising Cross Nodes What's Love Got To Do With It? Sacrifice My Two Bobs Life's A Glitch Null Bot Of The Bride Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus